Behind these Lips
by dezonne-destiny13
Summary: Hermione Granger begins her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. But as the new year begins, she has to deal with school, arrogant Jacob Peters, and a trail of mysterious deaths.


_A/N: Well this is my first FanFic that I uploaded! Please read and review, and gosh, be honest! Tell me the pros and cons, etc. thanks a bunch! Enjoy! )_

Chapter 1: Embarking on the New Year.

"Silence," Albus Dumbledore said, his voice booming throughout the hall, "Please." He added hastily. The crowd of students fell quiet.

"Thank you! Now that we have finished our wondrous meal, I hope you can all spare a few moments for an old man's words. First of all, a few reminders; students are prohibited to enter the Forbidden Forest, use magic between classes and hold a series of possessions (which are all listed in Mr. Filch's office). Also, may I add, do not wonder around the castle after hours."

"These are dark days, as Lord Voldemort," many people gasped and shuddered, "has returned to full power! The school's security has increased immensely, and your cooperation would be greatly helpful. Wandering around at night, or going anywhere without anyone knowing is dangerous, and there are necessary precautions to take. Nevertheless, please do enjoy the year! Now; Nitwit, Finger Sprout and Butter knife!" Dumbledore raised his palms merrily, a wide grin clearly revealed across his face. Most of the hall giggled and laughed loudly, except of course the Slytherin table, who was just glaring. On the Gryffindor table, a trio of students was talking with each other.

"Do you reckon that…You-Know-Who would attack Hogwarts?" Said Ron Weasly, ruffling his long thick red hair.  
"Of course not! He's afraid of Dumbledore isn't he?" Harry Potter said slowly, rubbing his lightening shaped scar.

"Has it hurt lately?" Hermione Granger hissed, her dark brown eyes lingering on his scar. Harry shook his head. However, Hermione had a feeling he was lying. Before she could reply, Ron was pushing her. "Come on Hermione! We gotta guide the new midgets!"

"Don't call them midgets!" Hermione snapped, standing up, straightening the golden "P" badge glowing brightly on her chest. Ron sniggered as he waved to Harry.

Hermione straightened her body, her neck stretching while she raised her hand. "First Years come with me!" She hollered as loud as she could. A group of small 11 year olds approached her. _Ron was right_, she thought, _they are midgets_. Suppressing a laugh, she made a gesture to follow her. Walking out of the Great Hall was difficult, as there were large groups of students gossiping while walking slowly.

After being stuck on the same staircase for about 5 minutes, Hermione finally pushed a few people in front of her. "Excuse me!" She said grumpily, pushing the herd of Ravenclaws to the side.

"OI! Watch it!" Said a dark haired one. Hermione simply ignored him and continued to guide the first years to the sixth floor hallway.

"OI! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" The dark haired one said behind her. Hermione continued to ignore and reached the sixth floor hallway. At the end of the corridor, was the familiar portrait of the Fat Lady, wearing an extravagant pink dress. "_Timble Mimble_!" She said loud and clear, so all the first years could hear her. The Fat Lady nodded her head and her portrait swung open, revealing a large hole in its place. "Come on!" Hermione said quickly, walking inside.

Finally reaching the warm familiar common room, Hermione turned and faced the students, Ron standing by her side. "Well this is the Gryffindor Common Room! To get here you have to tell the password to the Fat Lady (_Timble Mimble_) and this password changes weekly so keep track!" She said with a strong voice.

"Can you do some magic? Please!" squealed a small round faced girl.   
"Now, now! You will learn magic soon! And I'm not that great." Hermione said modestly.

"Oh come off it Hermione!" Ron snapped, "You're the greatest witch in our year! Come on; do something." He then added quietly, "It'll make them go away."

"Oh fine Ron!" Hermione moaned, gripping her wand. What spell should she cast? Ah! She had an idea. Concentrating greatly, she waved her wand majestically. A stream of red and gold smoke issued from the tip, causing a great lion to form at the roof of the common room. The lion looked up and roared loudly, causing the first years to jump. With a flick of her wand, the lion vanished. "Now go to bed! Girl's dormitory to the left and boys to the right!" The group nodded, and within a minute, vanished.

"Well," Ron said, sitting on a comfortable couch, "now that the midgets are gone, I can finally rest."

"Ron! Stop calling them midgets!" Hermione snapped again, performing a Cleaning Charm on the carpet, "You were one of them once, Ronald!"  
"But not that short."

"And not that clever. I am off to bed. Remember that all prefects have to meet tomorrow!" She turned with her heel and stomped off to her dormitory.

In the small circular room, with five beds, were three girls, all gathered up together gossiping. Lavender Brown was sitting on one of the beds braiding Parvati Patil's sleek hair, while reading a magazine with Sarah Otis. Hermione nodded at them, and Lavender turned all of a sudden, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Hermione! We need to ask you something!" She giggled, beating the spare bit of room on her bed with her palm. Hermione walked to them, her face puzzled. "Yes?" She said, sitting down.

"Who was good-looking boy who talked with you on the stairs?" Lavender squealed, beaming widely. "Who?" Hermione asked, clearly confused of who she is referring to.

"You know! The dark haired one!"

"Oh him!" She snapped with anger, "The rude one!"  
"Actually I heard he's quite smart!" Sarah said, nodding her head.

"And so dreamy…" Said Parvati, her hand on her face and her eyes out of gaze.

"Well looks don't make up for character!" Hermione stood up and marched to her bed, changing into her pajamas. "And its light out!" She added, waving her wand angrily, extinguishing all the light in the room. She heard the girls scowl and murmur in the darkness, but Hermione did not care. She just simply closed her eyes and hummed herself to sleep.

_She was running down a corridor. Why? She did not know. Was someone chasing her? The corridor ended, and she stood there, helpless. Where is my wand? A door swung open and man stood there, his wand clasped in his right hand while holding a box in his other. He pointed his wand at her, flash of green light erupted from the point, and everything ceased to exist._

**Jacob's POV**

Professor Dumbledore began the same old speech he did every year. Although he had a lot of respect for Dumbledore, he still could not stand another 2 minutes of what he should and should not do. Removing his wand from his sleek cloak discreetly, Jacob pointed it at a small bun that remained from dinner. With a flick, the bun hovered off the table and struck against a dirty blonde-haired person with a large frame.   
"What was that for?" The blonde-haired boy said.  
"Stop being such a pratt, Andy. You're acting like a girl." Jacob Peters hissed, his wand now emitting small smoke rings.

"Well better acting than actually being one." Andy snapped, his rugged expression lingered over to Dumbledore.

"Sure. Hey check this out." Jacob flicked his wand and pink heart shaped smoke whooshed out of his wand. Parvati Patil was giggling non-stop, as her eyes were fixed on the smoke. Jacob grinned and winked, and Parvati looked as if she was about to faint. She nudged the brown-haired girl beside her and began speaking quickly.  
"Show off." Muttered Andy, a smile tweaking.

"Looks like Dumbledore is wrapping up. Better get ready to annoy the prefects..." Jacob said, and Andy looked furiously at him.  
"Eh! Just cause some of us are prefects," he adjusted the golden "P" on his chest, "and others are not, does not give you any reason to hate me."  
"Sure Andy; enjoy being Pig of the Century." Indeed Dumbledore had finished speaking, and Jacob got to his feet immediately, while Andy was quite busy talking to a small group of students.  
"Hey Jacob." Someone said behind him, and Jacob turned with a snap. It was Terry Boot, a fellow sixth year. "All right Boot?" Jacob said, swinging a back over his shoulder and walking.  
"Yeah I'm okay. A bit worried though." Terry mumbled.

"About what?"

"N.E.W.T.S of course!" Terry exclaimed, his eyes widening with shock.

"Oh come on; they're not happening soon." Said Jacob lazily, now trotting up the stairs.

"But still! We have to study, study, study, study-" But Jacob turned and pointed his wand at Terry's forehead. "Say study one more time and I'll hex your brains out." With that said, he stowed his wand back into his pocket. "Study." Whispered Terry.  
"All right that's it!" Jacob turned around and grasped Terry by the hem of his cloak, blocking almost the entire stairwell. "I'm going to pound the living daylights out of you!" He whipped out his wand once more, but then felt a strong push against him and it slipped out of his hand. He saw someone with bushy brown hair walk by him. "OI! Watch it!" He said, his hands on the ground searching for his wand. The girl seemed to have ignored him. "OI! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" However, she continued to ignore.

Scowling, he groped the floor, searching for it. Finally, out of desperation, he hissed, "_Exfodio_!", and there was a loud bang. Many girls shrieked, and a few people stopped and looked. A few feet away from him, a piece of wall was crumbling down, and a wand was on the floor pointing at it. "Sorry folks." He stood up and picked up the wand, and felt all eyes on him. "Now that I have your attention, I hope you'd give special attention to this! _Ehem_. RAVENCLAW FOR THE CUP!" He hollered his hands up high and blue sparks emitting from his wand. Many of the students from the opposing houses booed, while fellow Ravenclaws cheered enthusiastically.

"What is going on here?" Said a stern voice. Professor McGonagall came rushing behind him.  
"Sorry Professor; just expressing my house spirit." He gave an annoying grin.  
"Well express it elsewhere. This is a staircase, not a stadium. Now go!" She barked. He did not need telling twice, he stalked off to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Good morning sunshine!" Some one said happily, and a streak of golden light invaded the room.  
"What's the matter with you…" Jacob grumbled, forcing open his eyes as his hands raked through his straight black hair, which covered a large amount of his square face. He flicked open his sapphire blue eyes, which lingered at Andy, who was happily gazing out of the window.

"Come on! You're the last one up!" He said briskly, clapping his hands together. Groaning, Jacob rolled off his bed and landed roughly on the wooden surface. He clambered up, straightening his white t-shirt. Strutting over to his suitcase, he changed into his uniform. After barely brushing his hair, he grabbed his school bag and walked out of the door, following Andy.

The Great Hall was dazzling with sunshine, and there were few students there. Jacob seemed to be the last student to wake up. As he entered the hall, he noticed that Andy was walking away from him. "Where you going?" Asked Jacob angrily, his eyes glaring at Andy.

"To the Prefects meeting of course! In the trophy room!" Andy said indignantly, as if Jacob insulted him.

"Right." Jacob murmured and walked on and took a seat at the center of the Ravenclaw table. No one from Ravenclaw was there. He grabbed some toast and smeared butter on it, and began to eat it with attitude. He had a free period now so he did not have to worry about missing first class; nevertheless, he still was not in his best mood. After finishing his meal, he decided to look for Andy.

Lurking about the trophy room corridor, he heard a group of people laughing in a room. He walked through the threshold to see Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abott, Ernie McMillian, Padma Patil, Ron Weasly, Andy, and a girl he never met before. She had bushy brown hair and dark walnut eyes. Her expression was so disgusted and angry; it made her look almost gorgeous. They all had glowing pins on their chest.   
"Hang on a moment!" Andy hissed, his hand gesturing Jacob to leave.

"Well look who's here!" Sneered Draco. Jacob and Draco usually combated each other and were not the best of friends. "What's the matter Peters? Came to see if you would be accepted as a prefect?" Draco sniggered with Pansy, who let out a shriek of laughter.

"No actually." Jacob said coolly, "I came looking for the Prat Club! Seems that I found them!" He gestured towards the golden "P" on everyone's robes. "To inform them that one of them has been named Prat of the Century!" He poked Draco's prefect badge. "Come on Andy, let's go. I want to practice a few jinxes before I face this moron here." Jacob said, turning his back on Draco. Andy moaned slightly, but a girl's voice spoke loud and clear. "Don't listen to him Andy! He's just jealous that you're not a low life like him!" Turning around, he saw that it was the bushy haired girl speaking.

"And you are?"  
"Hermione!" She snapped, her nose stuck in the air.  
"Ah yes," He approached her, "Hermione; you have lovely eyes. Farewell." He winked at her, turned around and walked out of the room. He could hear her say a few well-chosen words. Jacob couldn't help but smirk; her voice echoed in his head.

_A/N: Review and thanks for reading! Next chapter will be uploaded soon! _


End file.
